


Jet Black Hearts 1.14: Alice Miller

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Alicelearned how to pretend nothing was wrong a long time ago.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jet Black Hearts 1.14: Alice Miller

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.14, "Nightmare."

Three deaths was too many for most of Alice's friends to comprehend. Not, of course, that very many of them hung around after the wake. The third wake.

Even as she returned to her routine--part-time at the antique store, volunteering at the library, afternoons at the garden club--she couldn't put aside Max's words before the gun had-- 

At Jim's body when she had found him--

She didn't know what she'd done to deserve any of this. She'd never done anything, not to Max, not to anyone.

She poured herself another glass of wine.

Everything would be just fine.


End file.
